Heart's Scars
by Guerdle
Summary: Finally! The sequel is out! Raziel travels back to Athkatla for a joining of old friends..... ABANDONED


Welcome to Heart's Scars! This is the long-awaited (cough) sequel to hearts Blood, my last story. Stars the whole gang, and some new faces, of course.

Can't ever guarantee updates. As you've noticed by now they can sporadic.

If you want a recap…. Read the first story.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was rather cold this time of year in Icewind Dale. Of course, it was cold all the time in Icewind Dale, but this was the land's "winter".

Raziel, of course saw no difference. Why call the time "winter" when the whole bloody country was in winter most of the time anyway? Of course, Sarevok always countered with the "They choose to live in this frigid wasteland, they can call the seasons whatever they want" argument. Raziel would proceed to glare, and then glare again as she realized the first glare was ineffective.

Raziel sighed and leaned her chair back against the wall of the Winter's Cradle Tavern, the pub they were currently staying in. A freak snowstorm had blown up, leaving her and her traveling companion, Sarevok, stranded in Easthaven for several days. She had sent the warrior out to see if the storm had any chance of winding down. Despite the fact that he had been born and bred in much warmer climates, and preferred them, he coped much better with the cold and wind than she did. This fact inevitably led to "weak elf" jokes from her companion, which she would reply to with a jab with the hilt of her sword.

"Is you Miss Raziel?"

Raziel turned quickly at the familiar voice, to see a small imp fluttering behind her. It had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, as several of the patrons were staring at the small creature incredulously. Most ignored it though; the seasoned adventurer found nothing incredible, she supposed.

Raziel raised an eyebrow slightly. "Cespenar?"

The imp chittered gleefully and did a mid-air backflip. "Oh, miss Raziel remembers! She remembers Cespenar! Yes, yes!"

Raziel chuckled slightly at the hyperactive imp. "Calm down, Cespenar, of course I remember you. I was a little worried you had disappeared after the Pocket Plane was destroyed." In truth, she hadn't really thought about it too much after the battle, having been too consumed with other problems, mainly insane priests and revenge. But as she thought back onto it now, it was a valid concern.

"No, no! Cespenar did not disappear. One minute Cespenar cooking a lovely flan for returning hungry heroes, the next, poof, he's in a whole bunch of icky darkness. He was lonely, yes, yes. But then Imoen finds him, yes, and brings him back to her nice towers and tells him he can live there. Was very nice, yes, yes!"

Raziel nodded, noticing absently that the imp's use of "yes" increased exponentially with his level of excitement. "No surprise there. Speaking of which, how is Imoen?"

"Oh, she is a great mage lady, yes, yes! And very happy! Oh!" The imp pulled at a small bag around its waist, which Raziel remembered as a bag of holding, clearly looking for something. "I was supposed to bring Raziel and the big warrior man something. Oh….. where is it!"

Raziel laughed as the imp dug through the bottomless bag, pulling out various trinkets, mushrooms, and whatever else Cespenar had managed to get his hands on. Finally, with a bit of difficulty, he pulled out a large scroll. It appeared to be written on very fine parchment, and was tied with a silk pink ribbon. Raziel took it in her hand, looking puzzled.

"Cespenar, is this what I think it is?"

The imp chattered. "Yes, yes, it is very important, yes! Mistress says to deliver it to you and ask you to come! Now Cespenar must return to the mistress. Be seeing you soon, yes?"

Before Raziel even had a chance to open the scroll or anything else, the imp vanished in a puff of smoke, presumably returning to Imoen. Raziel shook her head, smiling softly, before turning her attentions back to the scroll. She untied the ribbon, laying it on the table as she opened the scroll.

Lady Nalia and Lord Edwin Odesseiron hearby invite you

To the wedding of their dear friends

Kelsey and Imoen

To be completed on the fifteenth of Mirtul

In the Castle de'Arnise

Please come to join these two in celebration

Ravyne caught herself smiling uncontrollably. Well, she supposed, it was about damned time Kelsey married Imoen. She shook her head at the officious calligraphy of the invitation, until she noticed the scrawled script at the bottom of the scroll.

_Raziel- if you don't come to my wedding and drag that hulk of a Bhaalspawn with you, I'll send a Djinni after you! I'm expecting you to be my bridesmaid, so get your butt down to Amn now! Imoen _

"Any reason you look like someone hit you across the face with a board?"

Raziel glared up at the warrior standing above her. "What took your ugly mug so long? Counting the snowflakes again?"

Sarevok, former terror of the Sword Coast and current traveling companion of Raziel, sat down next to the elf and grabbed the mug in front of her. "I was talking to a druid stuck here in Easthaven. She's got a decent weather sense, and says the storm should clear by tomorrow morning. The snow on the ground shouldn't be too deep, so we should be able to head out." He took a swill out of her mug, then sputtered. "Ugh, what is this?"

"Mulled cider. Unlike you, I feel no need to get drunk every night. And as to why I was surprised…. Imoen's getting married."

"About time Kelsey made of woman out of her." Sarevok grabbed the scroll. "Wait, the Red wizard and the noble got married?"

"I guess. Unlikely couple, but hell, so are quite a few others I could mention."

"Hmmm…." Sarevok got to the bottom and started snickering. "You're going to be a bridesmaid?"

"Oh shut up, you'll probably be wrangled into doing something too. Anyway, I'm guessing we should start heading down to Athkatla tomorrow."

Sarevok gave her a look. "Who said we were going?"

"I did."

"Presumptuous woman."

"Well, that's why you love me."

Sarevok grunted, then stood up. "I suppose if we're leaving early we best get our sleep."

Raziel rose with him. "You sound so disappointed."

"I was planning on having some ale."

"No drinking. We are traveling tomorrow, hangover or not, and you know I enjoy torturing you after a night of drinking."

Sarevok rolled his eyes, and headed up the stairs without a word. Raziel tossed a few coins onto the table and followed him up to a cozy room on the second floor. A fire was already burning inside, and Sarevok had stripped off his outer clothes, soaked from the rapidly melting snow that had collected on his broad frame. Raziel pulled off her jacket and jumped into bed, curling up. Sarevok walked next to the bed, shaking his head and chuckling slightly. Raziel lazily opened an eye and moved over, allowing the muscled warrior to lie down next to her.

"You don't mind going down to Amn, do you?"

Sarevok shook his head. "No, this constant white is getting tiring anyway. Plus I can tease the wizard about his new…… ah…. ball and chain."

Raziel snorted. "Hey, last time I checked you were pretty well chained yourself."

Sarevok shook his head and pulled Raziel closer to him, kissing her. She curled up next to him, savoring the warmth, and he curled an arm around her. "You're not quite a ball and chain, Raz. Now go to sleep."

Raziel snuggled closer and sighed, just on the edge of reverie.

…………………

"You're more like a morning star, anyway. More spiky."

Raziel opened her bright elven eyes, glaring daggers at Sarevok. Then she grinned.

………….

"Ow! Did you have to bite me?"

"Yes. Go to sleep."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"She's coming, I'm sure of it!"

"Excited, are we?"

"Of course!"

"She could ruining everything, or bring victory, or do nothing…. It is unclear…."

"Oh, stop the ridiculous foresight, Phaldor. The point is she'll be here soon!"

"You are much too excitable, Saraiel."

"Enough, all of you. She will come, and come what may."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

OOOOO!

Nice. We have some romance there. And some new names. They, like Raziel, have rather significant names. I will put your name in BIG BOLD LETTERS on the top of the chapter if you figure out the names' significance and source.

Next week: Some Kelsey, Imoen, Nalia, and perhaps a bit 'o' Edwin. And maybe the arrival our couple? Who knows! And some new names, perhaps?


End file.
